


Kitsunes Will Play

by NebulasPrime



Series: Mythic [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bottom Magma, Deals, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Kistune Senkuu, M/M, No Beta: It Died By Like My Fingers, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Vine, Tentacles, TheKingdomofShipping, Top Senkuu, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Magma had made a deal with a Senku soon after the village games. Senku made him do good on it he wants to win that chance for being chief.[Mind the Tags]
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Magma
Series: Mythic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615852
Kudos: 8





	Kitsunes Will Play

Magma shuddered when a cold breeze blown into his dimly lit hut. The fire he had roaring earlier was nearly out but enough of the wood was still ignited to see sparse little room. He breathes in deeply before letting out the rush of air. He still could not believe this was happening at all. With him sitting in his hut waiting for that sorcerer to come for him tonight. All because he had agreed that stupid deal right after the Grand bout. Not even thinking the whole thing through before shaking on it. But at the time it was too good to pass up. Even though he was hesitant about it now. Regretting his hasty decision in accepting the deal. It was very much clear no one knew the true nature of Senku. Yes, everyone knew of his genius but not the dark nature underneath. The nature he was able to keep hidden from everyone all to easily. Magma being the one only one shown that nature briefly when they were far from the watchful eyes of everyone. That alone told him that he should be afraid. Yet his ego spoke for him. Pushing that headstrong thick head while thinking he could withstand whatever Senku could deliver.

It should have been the clear when Senku showed his true appearance briefly to him. Showed him the powers he could wield. He felt fear but the promise of becoming chief finally if he does this was all to good. All of it too tempting. He just had to remember he had to withstand Senku when he allowed him to do whatever to his body. Even if the chance of losing was also sent another shudder down his spine. For some reason, he did mind that outcome. Maybe it was because of the instructions he had to follow. One where he had to be _ready_ for Senku when ever he came to him.

A sudden shuffling outside his hut drew his attention. Breaking anything other thoughts, he had on the subject so he could look back to the frame of the opening. Seeing a dark figure in the frame. Recognizing the silhouette to be that of Senku. Causing the bigger man to gulp at the lurking figure. Glowing eyes of red telling him of a hunger that had not been filled in a long time. Magma now truly regretted his choice to follow the instructions Senku had set. Cock throbbing becoming more prominent when he could feel the temperature change in the hut. Causing him to shudder once again. He never been on the receiving end of feeling like the prey before. Always the predator. Now he knew he no longer held title. Much like the position of becoming chief was. Mind already he was going to lose.

Magma, mind going blank, quickly slipped into his base instincts, and let out a pitiful whine in the hope it would appease Senku. A choice that seemed to be the wrong one. Room growing colder and eyes narrowing as he stalked into the room. Magma whimpered when strange symbols appeared on the walls when the sorcerer waved a hand in the air. Vines suddenly growing out of the ground shortly after to fill in the door frame of the hut. More symbols covering that makeshift wall before they vanished from his sight. More of the green foliage sprouted from the dirt flooring to wrap around the thick legs and arms of Magma. Lifting him off the ground and flipping him around do his stomach was facing the ground. Ass presented high in the air. Senku watched with mild interest as cum dripped from the short, thick, veiny cock. The precum dripping down onto the ground below. The blonde whined again in protest but was quickly quieted by a vine getting shoved into his mouth. Curling and snaking into the wet cavern it was filled enough to keep him gagged but not choke him.

Senku grew another vine that was very thin while thick and slick like substance oozed out tiny pores. Guiding it towards the cock hoovering up above. The leafless green tentacle poked the red tip of the organ. The pointed end feeling its way to the slit to prodded its way in. Letting the slick ooze help ease its way in. Not going to deep as it made urethra widen. Going in and out of the tip before thrusting deeper. As Magma felt this happen, the blond futility attempted to escape while muffled "Noes" was chanted. Falling on deaf ears. Triangular ears only twitching out of response to those cries. Grinning as the vine penetrates the urethra. Pained cries coming from Magma as the vine wormed its way down the track slowly. Senku knew it was burning as the thin channel was stretched open. That just made his grin wider.

"I have always meet people like you Magma. Those who think they can bully their way to the top of any position and life. Several of them, much like you, meet punishment by my hand. Like in this case, they meet my lovely vines," Senku unusually silky voice purred out into the room. Magma tried to break out of his bindings once again to fail much like before. All he did was cause the vines to tighten around his arms and legs. More of the vines wrapping around the limbs to better secure them. Soon spreading the legs further apart unlike the arms that were bound in the plant. Using them to pull him back until the arms themselves were pushed behind his back. Making that broad chest even more accessible to Senku. His three tails twitching happily as he thought of what he could next. Content, at least for now, in watching the plant thrust in and out slowly out of the cock. Ears still moving to the sounds of muffle cries coming from the blond.

Senku want up to the body to place the tips of his fingers on the underside of the cock. Grazing sensitive skin as he felt it bulge from the thrusts. Humming at the sight and the sensitive smell of semen in the air. Licking his lips in anticipation of tasting the human. Smirking when he finally figured out what to do. Deciding to fill out his mouth with something else until the stout, chubby cock was free. Walking around to the front of the egotistical blond to see wide and fright filled eyes. Any words he tried to speak were muffled and distorted. Not that he would have listened to any of his pleas. A shiver of delight traveled down the kitsune spine as he looked out the chest. The tits were big while nipples were perky and hard. Nice pink nubs that decorated the skin. A claw hand going to one to rub the nub under a couple of fingers. It was indeed hard. Earning him a strangled moan from Magma. One Senku could tell he tried to hold back. No, that will not defiantly do for him.

Vines gripped the muscular arms even tighter before moving back. Causing the back to arch so more the chest was exposed. The kitsune opened his mouth slightly to lick at his teeth. Cleaning them of anything then latched said mouth to nipple he was messing with. Letting his teeth nip at the soft flesh around it. Biting softly so skin did not break. Leaving enough evidence to show he belongs to someone if one would see the markings. Using he rough tongue to lap at the skin. Inching his way to the prize in the center of the wet area. Damp lips soon covering the nub to give a hearty suckle. His tongue licking at it as he done so. Breathing out when he pressed his nose against the skin and stopped the suction. Changing to smaller ones so he could suckle. Silently wishing milk would come out of the teat but knowing that will not happen anytime soon. Maybe he could change that after this was over. For now, he was content with this. Good to caress the body with one hand as the other played with the dry nipple. Pinching it between a couple of his sharp claws carefully. Occasionally dragging the pointed ends against the tender flesh and around the areola. His free hand doing the same as it caressed the body. Clawing the flesh and leaving faint trails of white behind. Enjoying the sound of the yelps that came from Magma. Mixing with the sounds of pleasure that quickly overtook the pained noises. Senku was a little sad the muffle cries of pains had stopped so soon, but he knew it would eventually. Rather have his partner feel some of pleasure from this encounter.

Ears stiffened when Magma made a strangled cry around the vine. Senku chuckled when he released his hold of the nipple. Commanding the plants to loosen their holds a bit so the brute could be lowered some. Planting some faint kisses on the thick column of a neck. Knowing full in well the vine in his cock was still thrusting in and out of the channel in his dick. Trapping the semen inside as he came dryly. Burying his nose into the neck take in the rich sent of the man. He does not remember the last time he had smelled the natural scent of a human being. How he had missed it so much.

Rubbing his cheek into the neck to mark the man as his. The whole point of this deal was to find another body to keep his bed warm and help him relieve stress. It just happened that an exceptionally good opportunity had fallen in his lap. Manipulating Magma was all too easy since he had a large ego and was desperate for a way to get the position as chief. Taking the deal since it would mean he did not have to use his brute strength to get it. Instead, it would be willing given to him if just let Senku have sex with him. Except he did not predict this. Having a vine shoved up his dick and Senku molesting his body. This was not something he had wanted. He just imagined the little man using his cock for a quick ride, but the little thoughts he could pull together told him otherwise now. That he would be the one riding Senku cock in this scenario. Whimpering again when vine went deep into him. Magma wanted to bring his legs together as he felt the appendage go in and out. But could not be due to the tendrils keeping his legs wide apart. Whimpering again when it went deep again and stopped. Plugging up Magma up to keep everything in. Senku smiled as a hand found its way to the blond face. Thumb rubbing the soft flesh as he shifted into the man line of sight. The devious smirk playing on his was broken when he spoke, "My little oaf...."

He grins, showing off the pointing canines in his mouth, "By the end of this night...," grabbing his chin, "You will be my personal bed warmer. Ready for me whenever I need it."

Eyes turned pitiful as they looked at Senku. Mind realizing, he had been tricked into this. That he is being used by this mythical creature for something he no longer wanted. Never wanted to begin with. Realizing he was now stuck in a position he will not be able to get out. The biggest insult to all of this is he now figured out that Senku will not give him the title of chief. The ability to lead this village in the way he wanted was truly out of his grasp. A pleased sound from the Kitsune drew the blond attention. Noticing he was walking around and behind him.

"As much as I want to continue to do this. We don't have much time as it is." Senku snaps his fingers to command the tendrils once again. The one in Magma cock was dragged out slowly as his body was lowered. Senku letting his claws scrap against the supple skin as he went around the man. Feeling every bump and dent in the flesh. Even the cute dimple on his butt. Tongue darting out of his mouth to wet his mouth. Parting slightly them when he set his sights on the plump cheeks. Hands going to them to watch his hand sink in. Flesh bulging between the spread-out fingers. Eyes narrowed as he squeezed the cheeks in his hands. Been awhile since Senku had touched such a bouncy and youthful thing such as Magma. Spreading the cheeks even wider to see the dark ring hidden between them. The tight, brown pucker in his sights. A thick vine following Senku silent command to rise between them. Covered in the same slick the thinner one was covered in. It rubbed the muscles to coat the opening. The tip of the vine wiggling against it as it tried to worm its way. Working its way in slowly before the anus finally gave way. The tip puncturing it to enter the body.

Senku ignored the cry coming from Magma as more and more of the vine pushed in. Knowing full and well that the intrusion, along with the ooze covering the vine, was making the hole burn. This man had been truly a virgin to this way a life. Never willing to be a dominated by anyone in the village. Proving how much a brute he was to the other people in the village. Now that was going to change quickly while he was here.

Tailing moving back and forth quickly as he thought of more ways to have fun with Magma when there was time. More time and private to sessions to break the man to be the nice little pet while here. His nice, pretty pet for his play time. Until it finally ends, or he grows board of it. Maybe even eat the liver like his ancestors use to do. Senku did not think much longer about the subject. The sobbing from Magma had changed into weak moans of pleasure. Joining the sucking sounds and other noises of the vine trusting in and out of the ass. The green ooze now traveling down the thick legs before dripping down onto the floor below. Creating a small puddle of dark green while it mixed with dirt.

Senku pulled the vine out to inch himself closer. Hands squeezing the flesh again in anticipation. Using the tendrils to undo the front of his tunic. Opening it wide to release his erection from its confines. Shuddering when the rush of cold air hit his overheated body. It did not damper his mood to finish claiming the man this night. Doing so by easing his cock in. Spreading him wider than the vine ever could. Groaning as the warmth enveloped him. The wet, silky muscles twitched around the appendage. Reminding Senku once again how much he missed the stuff like this. A tongue lulls out as he begins to move. Pulling out to thrust back in harshly. Taking the place of the plant but at much harsher pace. Going harder and faster than he let his toy go. Claws moving the butt to the hips during this. The nails digging into the hips to the point it was drawing blood. Some it trailing down to drip onto the floor as the copper scent joined the smell of sex, precum and ozone. Fueling Senku own hunger for what he wanted. Two of his tails wrapping around the legs of Magma to make sure his body was not moving much as skin slapped against skin. Deafening the muffled wails of pain and pleasure coming from the blond.

Pushing in one final time to fill Magma with a large loud of semen. Pressing that ass against his crotch while a loud moan filled the room. Feeling Magma tighten around him at the same time. Signalling that he was spilling his own seed onto the floor. Taking himself out when he finally went soft inside Magma. A big grin on his face widening on his face as he sees cum leaking out and down a leg. A low whimper coming from the man who dared go against his leadership. Ending the night before dropping him down on the floor with some final words.

"Now Magma, do you still want to be chief?"

Eyes glowing red once more as he waited for an answer. Determining whether they had time for one more round.

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:**
> 
> [The Kingdom of Shipping](https://discord.gg/dQDQ7hR)


End file.
